The Cat, The Witch, and The Nazi
by pointy22
Summary: One day Felicity Ira finds herself being sent to an other reality by the mad doctor to find a bunch of stunned Nazi's and an Krysta Zobushi who is in a relationship with the Rip in that Reality. Will the two girls fight to the death for the raven haired beauty, if so who will win? Or will the two girls put aside other differences to show Rip the time of her undead life? Yuri!


**Note****: I'm SO sorry for the long wait but it's finally here the lemon that Wolf and I has written together! I hope you enjoy the story as much as we did writing it and don't forget to review!  
**

* * *

Felicity Ira was bored. So bored, in fact, that she would do just about anything to alleviate it. Her beige sandals made little sound along the metal corridor she walked. A blood red scarf was wrapped around her neck and seemed to move as if it had a mind of its own. Her favorite T-shirt, featuring a black cat with a tie and the words 'LIKE A BOSS' printed in large letters across it, fit snugly over her B-cup breasts. Two sheathes were sticking out of the loops of her jeans that contained her beloved knives.

"What'cha doing?" Schrodinger appeared beside her, hands behind his head.

"Looking for something to do to pass the time." Then she got a mischievous grin, the only thing seen under long red bangs. "Want to help me?"

She spun on her heel and lunged for Schrodinger's ears with the intent to pet. To her dismay, Schrodinger had begun to get used to her attacks and teleported a few feet back down the hall.

"Don't touch the ears!" He cupped his hands over his cat ears protectively. "Why don't you go harass Rip like you usually do?"

"I would, but she locked herself in her room and says she needs her space." Felicity rolled her crimson eyes. "So I have nothing and no one to do!"

"What about Hans? Zorin? The Major?"

"Ugh, Hans is back on the set of Avatar 2, Zorin is at an auction trying to get some weapons for her collection, and Major has gone truffle hunting with Kenny."

Schrodinger's ears flattened against his head. "Why would he take Private Kenny?"

Felicity held back a laugh. "Turns out a vampire's nose is even better than a pigs."

"Well, have you tried Doc?" Felicity stopped in her tracks.

"No…I didn't. Why didn't I think of Doc?"

"He spends most of his time in his lab so I can't blame you."

"Want to come along?"

"No thanks. I've got a part time job now."

Felicity let a tsk. "Being a meth kingpin is not a job."

Schrodinger stuck out his tongue. "Then why am I being taxed for it?"

He teleported away before Felicity could respond. Slightly stunned by the cat boy, she eventually resumed her walking until she came to the laboratory of Doc, a fellow lover of all things feline.

"Hello?" She poked her head through the open doorway. There was once a bulkhead, but it was destroyed after a cat related incident.

"Come in." An excited voice from the back of the room replied. "I need your assistance."

_This can't be good._ Felicity thought. _But at least I won't be bored._

Felicity walked to the back of the lab and stood next Doc. "What can I do for you?"

His gaze didn't leave the curtain in front of him. "I need someone to test out a device I've developed."

Felicity quirked her head to the side. "Isn't that why you have lab rats?"

"I need something with a higher level of intelligence than a simple rat. Also, someone released all of my lab animals."

Somewhere, Hans was smirking in triumph.

"So what am I testing out?" Felicity scratched her head, displacing her long, red hair.

Doc stepped forward and gripped the curtain with both hands. "I need you to test…" He yanked the curtain to the ground, revealing what looked to be a man sized, metal, picture frame.

"My Parallel Reality Transporter or PRT for short!"

Felicity nodded her head. "Ah yes. One of those Parallel Reality…thingies."

"You have no idea what a Parallel Reality Transporter is, do you?"

"Not a clue!" She chirped.

Doc ran a hand down his face. "To be brief, it is a machine that lets you travel to different realities parallel to ours, realities where different choices have been made and thus drastically affected the world. You can imagine the benefits to science if we discover the advances made in these realties that we never had."

"And we would see the same people we have here?"

"I suppose, but there is the possibility they could have died, never been born, or look vastly different because of a change in genetic factors, but the dimensions this can send you to are ones very close to ours, if you choose to think of them in a physical space, so changes shouldn't be that severe."

Felicity hesitantly reached out to the metal frame. "And I can go through?"

Doc adjusted his glasses. "I need you to prove it works, so go on through."

"Then there is only one thing left to do." Felicity stepped back and got ready to jump through the machine. "Allons-y!"

* * *

…

Krysta stood in her room and flopped on her bed "There is nothing to do to today" Krysta sighed, rolling on her belly. Krysta let out another sigh and, at that moment, an idea came to her mind "The training room, that will kill the time"

Krysta got dressed into a red and black tie-dye T-shirt cut just above her belly button and blood red shorts that clung to her slightly bubbled butt. Once at the training room Krysta started off doing some warm-up, she started with jumping jacks as she started she put an arm over her double D Breast so they wouldn't pop out of her bra.

After about 20 minutes Hans came in and signed something to Krysta.

"Yea sure, Hans, you can work out with me" Krysta smiled at the wolf man who smiled back. Krysta jogged lightly as her long hair swayed with every step, tucking her bangs behind her ear "Come on Hans, jogging helps loosen the muscles and gets the body ready for a nice long work out!"

Hans took off his trench coat to reveal he's bare chest and caught up with Krysta, jogging beside her, he looked down with a smile.

As the two jogged Krysta talked to Hans about random things and Rip to past the time. "Hans, I have a question." Krysta said looking up at Hans as they slowed to a stop.

Hans gave Krysta a questioning look.

"Can you spar with me?" she asked.

Hans gave a nod and started signing again.

"I'll be fine, trust me and don't go too easy on me." Krysta answered.

Both Hans and Krysta walked 10 feet from each other and turned around, at the count of three both ran at each other.

She ran at Hans and slid under his legs. As the wolf man turned around she sucker punched him in the face.

Hans was unfazed by this and grabbed Krysta's arm, throwing her to the other side of the room.

Krysta rolled upon landing, standing up as fast as she could to see Hans running up to her so Krysta took a stance.

Hans went to kick Krysta in the chest only to have his foot get caught, Krysta got a good grip on his leg and pulled him forward.

As Krysta pulled Hans forward, she moved quickly so he didn't fall on her but he caught himself and stood, turning to face her.

The fighting went on for a good 30 minutes before Major's voice rang out from the loud speakers around the base.

"I vish to see everyvone in the var room immediately, danke," rang Major's voice throughout the base.

Krysta and Hans looked at each other. "Well you heard the fat man, come on." Krysta said to him.

Hans nodded and put his trench coat back on as the two walked to the war room.

Once Krysta saw Rip she ran up to her. "Rippy!" she said happily and grabbed her hand.

The raven haired woman turned with a smile "Guten tag Krysta, vhy is you in your vork out clothes?"

"Hans and I were getting our work out on when Major paged us" Krysta answered.

"Und you didn't even think of changing?" Rip inquired.

"Nope!" Krysta chirped happily and let go of Rip's hand after giving it a light squeeze.

Major started talking about the war and how it was going to be the most glorious one of them all, the war to trump all wars.

Krysta sighed as she whispered to Rip. "I'm so bored, can't we just sneak out and go for a walk or something?"

"Nein." Rip whispered back.

Krysta groaned lightly until a thought came to her head "We could go to my room and make out." Krysta whispered to the older woman.

This caused Rip to blush and turn her head slightly to Krysta "N-nein! Not right now" Rip whispered backed in shock.

"So you do wanna make out?" Krysta purred quietly.

"Maybe…" Rip replied with the blush still across her face.

Before anyone could say another word there was a bright flash of light and where the light disappeared from stood a girl with long red hair whose bangs hung in her face with what seemed to be red eyes hidden behind them.

Felicity looked herself over and sighed. "Dang it. I was certain I would come out naked, just like Terminator!"

"Who the hell are you?" Zorin brandished her scythe at the intruder.

Felicity noticed she wasn't alone in the room and looked around. "Hey Zorin."

"Und how do you know my name?!" Zorin seethed.

"I know all of you. You are Zorin Blitz, lover of blunt and sharp things. The big boned one on the chair is Major Montana Max, warmonger and bratwurst fanatic."

"Big boned?" Major questioned as he smiled to himself.

Felicity ignored him and continued. "Then we have Doc, who is why I'm here."

"Doc?" Major turned to the bare chested man.

"I've never seen this girl in my life." He replied with a slow turn of his head.

"Ahem!" Felicity coughed into her hand. "Trying to demonstrate my awesomeness here, so stop having side conversations! Now where was I…oh right, Schrodinger."

"Me?" Said cat boy pointed at himself.

"Yup, and I do have to say it is nice to see you not brainwashed or high on catnip and meth."

"Um…danke."

"What was that?" Felicity got within an inch of Schrodinger's face.

"You mean danke?"

"There's that word! Why don't you speak English like the Schrodinger I know?"

Schrodinger leaned back from the deranged girl. "Ve're German, so ve speak German und haff German accents."

"How odd. Guess it's one of the differences of this reality." While she pondered this, her hands moved up to Schrodinger's head and pet his ears.

Schrodinger jumped back, despite the purr he was seconds away from letting out. "Don't touch my ears!"

A laugh escaped Felicity's lips. "Just like my Schrodinger. Now we have Hans, Millennium's telepathic werewolf."

Hans removed his hands from his holsters and signed to Felicity.

"Oh, so you're a mute with no telepathy here. Tough break."

"You understand sign language?" Major asked.

"Nope, but it's not hard to figure out what he is doing. Now I believe the only one left is my beloved," Felicity turns from Major to where Rip was standing. "…Rip. Who are you guys next to my Rip?" Felicity points at Luke and Jan, while her scarf pointed at Krysta.

Krysta stared at the girl in amazement "That was so cool!" She exclaimed a grin on her face.

Luke was the first to introduce himself "I am Luke Valentine" he said with a slight bow.

"And I'm Jan Fucking Valentine!" Jan shouted with a smirk on his face, "And who are you babe?"

Krysta rolled her eye "Excuse his ignorance, I'm Krysta, you don't need to know my last name" she replied, smiling.

"I'm Felicity," she said and directed the last bit to Jan, "And I'm lesbian."

Jan just grinned "That's hot"

"And you're not so shut it" Felicity replied with a grin.

Krysta bursted into laughter "You just got owned!"

"Awe shut it bitch!"

"Ms. Bitch" Krysta corrected him.

Luke sighed and smiled at Felicity "It's nice to meet you Miss Felicity and I'm sorry about my brother"

"It's cool if he tries anything I'll cut him to pieces" Felicity beamed resting a hand on one of her knives.

"Ha! Bitch don't scare me." Jan snapped.

In a flash Felicity's scarf shot out and wrapped around his neck. "Oh really?"

Then Major's voice cut through "Please refrain from killing Jan ve still need him." he said with a grin.

The hope on Krysta's face fell, "Damn it," she cursed under her breath.

"Umm Felicity, is it? How did you get here?" Rip asked.

Felicity looked at Rip and grinned, dropping Jan "A reality transporter thingy"

Dok grinned "That ist amazing, I, myself haff been vorking on vone!"

"Remind me to stay away from you for a while" Krysta commented.

Dok shot Krysta the hairy eye, only to have the girl smile back at him.

"I'm sorry Dok but I don't really trust you, I know things man, I know things" Krysta said and pointed to her head at the last part.

Dok sighed and then turned his attention but to Felicity "So how did you become the test subject?"

"I was bored and had nothing better to do." Felicity said with a shrug.

"Now you see you when I'm bored I stay far from Dok to avoid temptation," Krysta said looking at Rip as she motioned her hand to Felicity, "Because this is what would happen to me." Krysta then looked at Felicity "No offence to you, I just don't feel like being a test subject for that loony over there"

"Some taken," Felicity replied, "and I didn't become like this because of Doc. That boshtet Alucard did most of this."

"You speak Quarian?" Schrodinger inquired.

"A little, but I'm far better with my Mandalorian."

"You mentioned Alucard." Major grinned at the mention of his enemy.

"You see, I was on a mission with a man named Alhambra Tublacain, which I don't see here at the moment so I'll assume he's building a house of cards, in Brazil. We attacked Alucard at his hotel, got our asses kicked, and he turned me into a vampire because he's an asshole." Felicity balled her fists in anger. "Not that I haven't learned to like my new vampiric abilities, but I preferred being a normal human serial killer who had their own soul."

"Serial killer?" Rip said.

Felicity turned to her with her trademark grin, which deeply disturbed Rip. "Yup, and I'm also your wife."

"WIFE!" Krysta shouted. She looked up at Rip with a hurt expression.

"Nein! I vouldn't marry. For Pete's sake I'm a soldier!"

"I know, but I liked the idea. In my reality, you are my girlfriend, and right about now…" Felicity looks at her wrist as though she wore a watch, which she never did, "are barricaded inside your room in fear of my advancements."

"That doesn't sound like much of a relationship." Krysta said whilst clutching Rip's arm.

"I'm still working on getting her to open up. Huntress helps out, but she can only do so much to control Rip. Hey," Felicity sauntered up to Rip and put a finger under her chin. "how would you like to get laid?"

Krysta's gaze turned dark "She's mine bitch so back off!" Krysta snapped. If looks could kill Felicity would have been dead in seconds.

"Nein, I'm in a relationship" Rip said, stepping back as she looked at Krysta.

Felicity grinned taking a step closer "Are you sure?" she purred.

Krysta stepped in front of Rip "Try anything and I'll kill you!" she growled.

"Bring it on then." Felicity grinned.

Krysta lunged at Felicity whom dodged it causing Krysta slam to the floor.

Rip let out a squeak feeling hands on her breast as Felicity squeezed them.

Krysta quickly got to her feet "HANDS OFF!" she screamed and ran at the deranged girl.

Felicity quickly moved away with a huge grin on her face "Your boobs feel just like my Rip's!"

Rip had her arms crossed over her chest with her face dyed a deep red.

Krysta got to Rip, "Are you ok?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Ja I just feel violated." Rip answered.

Krysta turned to look at Felicity "You're dead!" she hissed.

Felicity had a mad man's smile on her face "Yes I am."

Krysta ignored her comment and ran at her but this time when Felicity jumped out of the way Krysta grabbed her scarf. Once Krysta had a hold of it she pulled causing Felicity to come crashing to the floor. "Not this time," Krysta said smugly.

"So that's how you want to play is it?" Felicity said with a laugh jumping to her feet and whipping out her knives, "then let's dance!" Felicity said swinging at her.

Krysta jumped back dodging Felicity's knives the best she could.

"Krysta!" Rip cried.

Felicity smirked "Soon you'll be crying my name~"

"I doubt it," she snapped and spat at Felicity.

A whistle rang out as Krysta dodged. She looked at Hans and saw he had a sword for her. Krysta went to dodge but the one of the knives cut her arm. Krysta ignored the pain and ran to Hans, quickly grabbing the sword and turning just in time to stop the knives from cutting her arms off.

"Now I might actually enjoy myself." Felicity slammed her knives down onto Krysta's sword.

Grunting with effort, Krysta held her ground despite Felicity's strength. "You won't be enjoying anything when I'm done with you. Only I can touch Rip!"

"No touching me." Rip said from behind Hans, who was trying his best to consul the flustered sniper.

Felicity broke away from Krysta and launched her scarf towards Krysta's head.

Krysta saw this coming after what she did to Jan. "We only just met and you're already predictable." She bent backwards, avoiding the scarf.

"You obviously didn't predict correctly." Felicity relaxed her stance and looked incredibly smug, as though she wasn't in the middle of a life or death fight.

"What are you talking about?" Krysta was beginning to feel uncomfortable in her bent position.

"Your feet." Rip said, horror stricken.

Krysta looked down, and with an expression of shock and anger, she saw the shadow cast by the scarf had stretched out and wound its way up her legs and almost to her waist.

"What the hell is this?" She couldn't move an inch, the shadow only holding her tighter the more she struggled.

"I was made a vampire by Alucard, so you should all know his abilities which I also have." Felicity casually walked beside her trapped opponent and grabbed her by her throat. She forced her to the ground and leaned close to her neck.

"And you know, I'm feeling a bit puckish, but don't worry. After I have my snack, I'll be sure to treat Rip real nice."

Krysta tried to struggle when it hit her "You may have been made by Alucard but this sword is made of pure silver and was blessed by the Pope himself, complements of Iscariot!" Krysta choked out and put all her will power into her right arm. The sword plunged into Felicity's stomach as Krysta rammed it in harder each time.

Felicity was shocked at the strength that this human girl had to drive the sword into her stomach. Felicity quickly jumped back and removed the smoking sword, giving Krysta time to get up.

"Oh and by the way good luck drinking my blood," Krysta smirked, "I live with Jan so to keep him from biting me I drink holy water, which is coursing through my veins right now!"

Felicity stared at Krysta as she dropped the sword to the floor, "Smart girl."

Knowing all too well Felicity would attack again. She ran to Zorin and took her scythe "Please and thank you!" Krysta said and ran at Felicity.

Normally Zorin would have chased after Krysta to get her scythe back but she found this too amusing to stop.

"Prepare for an ass kicking you'll never forget!" Krysta yelled, slicing at Felicity whom jumped back.

"You're a very interesting girl you know that?" Felicity purred dodging the blade of the scythe.

"So I've been told!" Krysta said with a grunt, still slicing at Felicity.

Felicity jumped and landed on the scythe's blade "Got you~" she smirked.

"Or so you think" Krysta said letting go of the scythe which flew at Jan whom ran out of the way.

"Hey watch it!" He yelled.

Krysta took a deep breath and ran at Felicity as she stood.

Felicity looked up quickly only to get sucker punched in the face full force causing her head to snap to the side with a crack.

"Well done." Felicity tone drained of emotional inflection to the point it was monotone. She reached up and twisted her head back into place. "But I don't take kindly to being hit. I'm the one who hits on others."

Despite the obvious innuendo, it seemed more threatening than it should have, except to Krysta who was beginning to enjoy herself.

"I'll hit whoever I want." Krysta reared her fist back and rocketed forward, smashing into Felicity's nose and being rewarding with the sound of bone crunching under her knuckles.

"Finished?" Felicity said despite the fist in her face.

"I suppose…" Krysta stepped back and rubbed her sore hand. "Not!" She spun on her heal and kicked Felicity in the gut, sending her skidding back but not toppling her.

"Come on! Just go home already." Krysta shook her head, noticing Felicity had dropped a dagger and retrieved it for herself.

"I need a way to kill time, and killing you should help." Felicity threw her remaining knife into the air.

"This is similar to how I beat Alexander Anderson."

"Alexander Anderson?!" The room exclaimed in unison.

"I don't care who you beat, nothing will stop me from killing or immortally wounding you."

"Are you crazy!" Rip screamed.

"Not crazy, insane," Krysta corrected and held Felicity's knife tight in her hand, "I do not fear death. I welcome it with open arms!" Krysta ran at Felicity once more being careful to remember the knife that was in the air.

Felicity smirked knowing Krysta was going to rush at her again. The only difference was her opponent had the second blade but that just meant this would be interesting.

Once Krysta get close enough she could feel the knife trying to slip from her hands _"Oh no you don't!"_ Krysta thought. The grip Krysta had on the knife doubled as she continued to rush at Felicity "You're mine!" she yelled.

Felicity's smirk grew "Oh really? I thought Rip was yours?"

Krysta was taken back, and then a thought come to her. "She is but you'll be my bitch once I'm done with you!"

"We will see about that."

The knife pulled harder only upward this time, bringing Krysta into the air with it. The knife went up little by little and Krysta was starting to lose her grip. It wasn't until the first knife flew at her, that she let go of the knife and landed on the ground like a cat.

"That was close," Krysta whispered. Her eyes darted from the knife to Felicity as she thought of a way to end this without her dying.

Felicity could see that Krysta was not going to fall for the same trick Anderson did but that didn't matter, at least she wasn't bored anymore.

Krysta knew she had to find a weapon, hand to hand combat was out of the question _"I can't risk __**Her**__ getting out!"_ Krysta looked at Felicity and then her knives one more time before scanning the room quickly and the sword from earlier catch her eye. It was just a few feet to the left, the teenager looked back to Felicity _"I have to get to that sword somehow without getting hit."_

"Felicity Ira!" A voice echoed throughout the room from an unseen person. "What are you doing attacking your friends?"

Krysta's eyes flickered from the discarded sword to Felicity. "What was that?"

The red head rolled her eyes and let out an audible groan. Oddly enough that only made Rip blush a deeper shade of red. "Can you excuse me for a minute? Need to deal with a family matter."

"Is she serious?" Schrodinger asked Hans, who could only shrug in response.

Felicity turned, exposing her back to Krysta, and focused on her own shadow. It writhed and morphed under her gaze until it rose off the floor and assumed a humanoid shape. From there it molded itself into an unremarkable man dressed in the robes of priest with greasy brown hair.

"Dad, I told you to only talk to me while I'm unconscious!" Felicity reprimanded the taller man. He responded by whacking her upside the head.

"And what have you told you about team killing. I already let you fight for the bad guys, but you can't kill everyone!"

Felicity scowled. "These aren't the same people, Vincent." She used his first name to annoy her father.

Vincent Ira looked at the flabbergasted people surrounding him. "Except for the cute one they seem like the same people."

"Thanks…I guess." Krysta felt awkward talking to the father of the woman she was but moments ago fighting to the death. "And we are apparently different from the people your daughter works with."

"Yeah, how do you not know this? Being a part of me, you should know almost everything I know."

Vincent rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been asleep. You're boredom is contagious."

"Well can you go back to sleep so I can kill Krysta and sleep with the Rip Van Winkle of this reality?"

"Are you telling me," Vincent placed both hands on his daughter's shoulders. "you're going to kill a girl to sleep with the alternate version of the girl you love?"

"Well I might let her live…"

Vincent went all teary eyed and hugged his daughter. "It's so romantic! Fighting to get the woman of your dreams, regardless of the reality or even that you two never met before. It's like a Jane Austen novel!"

"Jane Austen? I seriously have to wonder how straight you are to have _read_ a Jane Austen novel." Felicity tried to free herself, but Vincent was a lot stronger as a familiar then when he was alive.

"It's to pick up chicks. Chicks dig the cultured and sensitive." Vincent tried to sound more masculine, and failed.

"Please go back to sleep before I put you to sleep." Felicity pushed away from her father in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"If I must, but do try and limit the causalities here. They are still your friends even if they never met you." Vincent smiled at his daughter before slinking back into her shadow.

"Sorry about that." Felicity apologized to her audience.

"Vas that really your dad?" Rip asked.

"Yup. To make a long story short, he died protecting me while I was undercover in Hellsing, I ate him to unlock my powers and appease Alucard who had been pressuring Seras and me into drinking blood, and now he lives inside me."

"That's…horrible."

"Sure was, but we can talk all about my reality tomorrow morning." She raised her eyebrows at the obvious implications. "For now, I think I was in the middle of a fight with…"

Felicity turned around to face her opponent, only to find herself face to face with a silver sword.

Krysta stood with the sword in Felicity's face "I was waiting till you were done, as I refuse to attack while my opponent is distracted."

"Well that was nice of you."

Krysta smiled at Felicity "No problem. Now let's do this!"

Krysta jabbed at Felicity only to cut her in the side as she dodged it. "Just give up already because I'll never stop fighting! I love Rip too much to leave her!" Krysta shouted. A tear fell from her face as she sliced and jabbed at Felicity "Rip is the only person I've ever truly loved and I'll not let you take her from me!" she cried.

This had shocked Felicity, this girl was crying because she feared losing Rip. This reminded Felicity of herself when she thought she was going to losing Rip forever.

Krysta went to slice at Felicity but fell to her knees in tears. "Please, don't take the only thing I've ever really wanted to live for. Sure my friends were there for me but Rip fills that hole deep down inside!"

Felicity didn't know what to do, she could kill her now and get this all over with but something was stopping her and she didn't know what.

Krysta whipped away tears as she dropped the sword.

Felicity took a step toward the sobbing girl still not sure of what to do.

Once Felicity was close enough to Krysta, she spun on her knees and did a weird break dance move. With this move Krysta tripped Felicity and grabbed the sword putting it to her neck. "Never mess with me," Krysta said with a sadistic smile.

Felicity was taken off guard and was not too happy at the girl that had the sword to her.

"You know you have nice looking lips," Krysta commented as her eyes darted from Felicity's lips to her eyes, "And really pretty eyes."

"They are for Rip." Felicity growled.

"So are mine, but as they say, sharing is caring."

After a well-deserved eye roll, Felicity looked to Rip and gave her a toothy grin. "I think I've found the common thread in the woman you like. Figured you were the masochist type."

"Ja, I mean nein! I'm not like that at all." Rip shook her head in confusion.

Felicity turned back to the girl straddling her. "Have you two done it yet?"

"Well…" She scratched her chin as she lifted the silver blade before realizing what she was doing and put it back to Felicity's neck. "I've wanted to, but she's been reluctant."

"Vell excuse me for not putting out!"

"I understand your problem Krysta. Rip's a tough nut to crack. I mean you try and be straight forward with her and she starts saying you're being too pushy and need to throttle back." Felicity said.

"I know!" Krysta exclaimed. "And if you play the waiting game, she waits till you're old and gray." She turned to Rip. "Just because you don't age doesn't mean I don't."

"Yup, but she's worth fighting for."

"Ditto."

"Which is why I have to do this. Now dad!" Krysta whirled around, her sword at the ready, but no middle aged priest was standing behind her.

"Fuck a duck." She didn't have time to turn back around before she was flung across the room. She skidded to a halt at the foot of Major's chair.

"OH YEAH!" Felicity jumped to her feet, still grinning. "Time to end this."

Krysta recovered her sword and rose to her feet. "Agreed."

The two ran at each other, silver weapons gleaming and ready to draw blood, until Schrodinger stepped between them.

"Stop this! Can't you seeing you're tearing this family apart!"

Awkward silence followed so Schrodinger continued. "Look, you both loff Rip. You both haff your own Rips. So why then, can't you get along?"

Krysta stared at the cat boy and then to Felicity "You know he's right. Why are we fighting when we can just share?" Krysta straighten up, dropping the sword and extended her hand to the other girl "Truce?"

Felicity looked at Krysta with caution, eyes shifting between her and the sword.

Krysta looked down at the sword and kicked it across the room "See I'm not acting this time. I swear I have nothing on me be sides my clothes, glasses and ring."

Felicity looked Krysta over closely before extended her arm out to the younger girl who shook her hand.

A smile then spread on Schrodinger's mouth. "Great! Now you guys can have threesome together!"

Rip's face turned as red as Felicity's hair. "Vhat! N-nein! Schro that ist not going to happen!"

"That actually sounds like a great idea." Krysta said.

"Oh yes it does~" Felicity purred as their gaze fell on Rip.

"N-nein, Krysta think of vhat you said!"

"I did and right now my teenage mind is screaming 'HELL YES!' right now"

"Umm C-Captain help me!"

Hans looked at Rip and smirked as he signed something.

"C-Captain!"

Krysta bursted into laughter.

"What did he say?" Felicity asked.

"He said 'No Rip even I believe you need to get laid'!" Krysta answered still laughing.

Felicity smirked and gave Hans a thumps up.

"I'm going to my bedroom!" Rip proclaimed as she started to walk off.

Krysta and Felicity looked at each other and nodded before both ran up to Rip and each grabbed an arm.

"Vell that vas interesting," Major said with a chuckle, "Have fun Rip."

Both girls dragged Rip down the halls, kicking and screaming. "My room is this way," Krysta said as they took a right.

Felicity and Krysta walked until Krysta stopped at a door with a sign that read "Beware Bitch ahead" and she swung the door open.

The girls rushed in and throw Rip on the bed, locking the door soon after.

Once the door was locked Krysta turned around and clapped her hand together. "Now let's get started!"

"K-Krysta please think about vhat you're doing!"

"I have Rip and you'll be fine." Krysta said as she walked over and sat on the bed.

Rip had already sat up by this point and her face was still red with blush. "You don't know that!"

"Yes I do so relax." Krysta hushed her, pulling the raven haired woman into a kiss.

Rip squeaked at first and slowly began kissing back.

Krysta wrapped her arms around Rip to deepen the kiss.

Rip was too intoxicated by the kiss to realize Felicity was behind her unbuttoning her coat.

It wasn't until it was removed from her body that she noticed and stopped kissing. "Krysta please rethink this!"

Krysta looked Rip dead in the eyes as she placed a hand on her cheek "Rip, Felicity and I will not hurt you, ok? I'll make sure of it." Krysta then she gave Felicity a look that said "Is that understood?"

Felicity nodded and nuzzled the back of Rip's neck.

With another squeak Rip jumped slightly.

"Here I'll make things fair, for every piece of clothing removed from you I'll remove the same." Krysta reasoned with her.

Rip looked at Felicity the best she could then to Krysta with her face as red as ever and nodded. "O-ok Liebe" Rip said, embarrassed at herself for agreeing.

Felicity liked this idea because not only did she get to strip Rip but she was also getting to see another girl strip as she's doing so. She was quick to take off Rip's tie and gloves before unbutton her pink dress shirt, taking it off and throwing it to the floor.

Rip quickly covered up her black lace bra the best she could but it was to no avail.

Krysta did as promised and took off her black and red tie-dye shirt to reveal a neon green sports bra "See? It's not so bad Rippy."

Rip still didn't move her arm but her eyes were not on Krysta's face either as she nodded her head.

Rip wasn't the only on looking though as Felicity looked at the topless Krysta.

Krysta walked over to the two staring girls and planted a kiss on both, feeling so bold as to squeeze both of their breast's as she did so.

Rip let out a gasp while Felicity didn't seem to mind the action at all.

Krysta went back to where she was standing, kicking off her shoes and slowly stripped off her shorts to reveal red underwear with a small black bow in the front.

Rip and Felicity stared intensely at the bottomless girl standing before them.

"It's your turn Rip," Krysta purred.

Once Rip had realized what that meant Felicity was already unbuttoning her pants and trying to take them off.

With a bit of struggle Felicity got the pants and shoes off of Rip who was trying to hide her underwear that match the black lace.

"Who would have thought Rip wore lace?" Krysta said looking at Felicity.

"Yea I wonder if my Rip does. I'll have to go on a panty raid when I get back!"

Krysta chuckled at Felicity. "Yes, you should."

Rip looked in between the two girls and for some reason she felt content, embarrassed yes, but content. Rip didn't feel her bra get unclasped until the straps fell down her shoulders "Vha- N-nein!" she squeaked trying to keep her bra on but it didn't work.

Krysta just chuckled as she removed her own bra and shot it at Rip and Felicity as she stood proudly in a super hero pose. "Oddly enough I feel free." Krysta said with a laugh and did a small strut.

Rip and Felicity stared at the teenage girl whom was walking around the room like a model in just her underwear.

"Hey Felicity, sit on my desk chair for a few."

"Why?" Felicity inquired.

"Just trust me." Krysta said with a smirk.

Felicity did as such wondering what the girl had in mind.

Krysta walked over to Rip, slowly pushing her down until her back hit the bed. "Just relax Rip, you'll be fine."

Krysta slowly kissed Rip as her right hand rubbed up and down Rip's side. Slowly Krysta's lips headed down Rip's neck, biting it lightly causing Rip to gasp and let out a quiet moan. The teen grinned into Rip's neck as her hand slid down to Rip's underwear and started to rub that sensitive area.

Rip gasped in shock at this new sensation coming from her lower regions.

Krysta's lips moved lower to Rip's breasts and licked the left nipple before nibbling and sucking on it as she start rubbed Rip's crotch a little harder.

Rip let out a moan as she was the brightest red you'd ever see. "Kr-Krysta!"

The teen stopped sucking on Rip's breast and moved to the other one giving it the same treatment as the first. Soon Krysta stopped sucking on that one and moved back up to Rip's neck and whispered in her ear, "For someone who said she didn't want this, you're pretty wet Rip~"

Rip then covered her face with her hands "I-I don't v-vant this!" Rip said with a moan.

"You're horrible at lying Rip." Krysta chuckled and kissed her again.

Rip kissed back, wrapping her arms around Krysta's neck to pull her closer.

Felicity stared at the two with hunger, wanting to join but watching was just as good at the moment.

Krysta soon removed Rip's wet underwear and started rubbing inside Rip's folds.

Rip gasped and moaned and held Krysta close as she rubbed her clit. Within seconds the older woman was shaking with pleasure.

Before Rip climaxed Krysta stopped and looked her in the eyes "Before I continue, Rip, are you ready?"

Rip looked at Krysta and smiled at her "Ja liebe"

With that Krysta proceeded to insert a finger into the older woman who gasped and held on tighter to the girl. Krysta started to move her finger slowly in and out as Rip moaned loudly, then inserted another finger.

Once again Rip was shaking in pleasure as her thoughts were clouded and soon Rip reached her peak. "Krysta!" she cried.

Krysta removed her fingers and licked them clean as she turned to Felicity "I believe it's your turn now."

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." Felicity licked her lips as she rose from the chair.

"Aren't you going to strip?" Krysta said with overt enthusiasm. In response, Felicity snapped her fingers, and the clothes melted off her and flowed into her shadow. The scarf remained in the chair and was coiled as though it were a snake watching the woman in the act. Felicity's knives remained among its red folds. "I'm efficient."

"Ja…" Rip nodded absently, looking her soon to be partner over. "Und you promise to go easy?"

"Hmm…I'll think about it." Felicity crept onto the bed, hips swaying sensually.

"But you said-" Lips crashed violently into Rip, cutting her off. Her tongue staged an invasion of the German's mouth, which was quick to surrender. Felicity's tongue massaged every inch of Rip's mouth as she explored with her curios tongue. She pulled away with a smirk as Rip began to moan.

"I've been known to lie, but I promise you will enjoy every minute."

"Felicity…" Krysta said in a warning tone.

"I won't break your Rip." Felicity reassured.

"Danke." Rip breathed.

"Don't thank me yet. We haven't had dinner yet." Felicity trailed a hand up from Rip's hips to her collar bone. She pushed Rip down until she was splayed out on the bed and positioned herself between Rip's legs.

"I should mention I have not done this before, so I'll have no way of knowing if I'm being too rough. To be safe, I'll stop after you cry out my name twice and admit I'm the better lover."

"Hey!" Krysta exclaimed. "This isn't a competition."

But Felicity had already lowered her head between Rip's thighs. She gave a hesitant lick to Rip's still wet folds, making Rip shudder in response. Pleased with this, she slipped her tongue further inside. She lapped up the juices that Krysta released earlier as she matched her rhythm to that of Rip's bucking hips.

"O-oh god!" Rip cried. She was getting close to her peak when Felicity pulled away. Her tongue ran over her wet lips as Rip looked at her longingly.

"Say my name." Felicity reached her hand behind her, and returned a second later holding a sheathed knife.

"If you do anything…" Krysta threatened, but Felicity waved her off.

"I would never hurt Rip, at least more than I pleasure her. Now," Felicity turned her attention back to Rip, "say my name."

She planted the knife along the outside of her slit and began to stroke along its length. Rip shook with anticipation, arousal coming off her in waves.

"Pl-Please…."

"Please what?" Felicity knew she had to push Rip over the edge. Her fingers grasped Rip's sensitive rosebud and squeezed.

"Please stick your knife in me Felicity!" Rip screamed in an almost musical way.

Felicity couldn't restrain herself any longer, thrusting the knife into Rip until the hilt slammed into her clit. Rip's body jumped off the bed as her body was ravaged by a powerful orgasm. She panted heavily, mind clouded beyond rational thought.

Felicity pulled the knife out as slow as possible, every inch drenched in Rip's juices. She ran her tongue from tip to hilt, taking in the taste of Rip.

Better than blood, she thought.

As Rip continued to pant, Felicity climbed atop her and kissed her. Rip was confused by the odd taste until she realized she was tasting her own cum. She weakly wrestled her tongue with Felicity until her head fell back against the bed, a strand of drool connecting her to Felicity.

Felicity wrapped her arms around Rip and turned to Krysta.

"I believe this makes me top dog, eh Krysta?"

"Or so you think," Krysta said with a smirk, "You never rush things like this." Krysta walked up to Felicity and kissed her roughly. "Plus it's Rip's turn," she said and with quick hands, slapped a pair of cuffs on Felicity. "Oh and good luck breaking them. Dok made them so that a vampire couldn't escape nor get hurt by them" Krysta purred running a finger down Felicity's stomach.

"You evil, sexy genius!" Felicity growled with a smirk.

"Vhy did Dok haff these?"

"I asked him to make them for me."

"Vhy?"

Krysta smiled at Rip "You don't need to know that right now, I mean don't you wanna have a turn with Felicity first?"

Rip blushed deeply "J-ja…"

Krysta looked at Rip "Do you wanna do it yourself or do you want me to help?"

"I-I vant to try myself."

Krysta sat in her desk chair. "Ok, but if you want me to help just ask."

Rip nodded and turned to Felicity. "You can do this," She whispered to herself. The raven haired woman walked over to Felicity and climbed on top of her, blushing madly as she lowered her lips to Felicity neck. Rip kissed it softly at first and then bit down lightly, just enough not to draw blood as one of her hand found its way to Felicity's chest.

Felicity didn't expect the tables to turn on her like they did, nor did she think Rip would ever do this to her so willingly. Once Felicity felt the bite, she moaned, arching her back into Rip, only to feel a hand grope her left breast.

Rip continued to play with Felicity's breast as her lips danced across Felicity's neck.

Krysta watched as her girlfriend pleasured the red head, resting her cheek on her hand with a satisfied smirk.

Rip slowly began to move toward Felicity's chest until her lips kissed the girl's nipple and bit down a little harder than when she bit her neck.

Felicity let out a muffled moan, arching her back to Rip's mouth and hand.

The raven haired vampire slowly kissed her way to the other breast and switched hands so the right one was being played with. The other breast was getting the same treatment as the first. Rip was biting, licking, and sucking on the small mound of flesh.

The reddish-brown haired teen watched Felicity's expression, amused at the faces she was making from the pleasure.

Rip flicked Felicity's right nipple as she bit the other one, to which the red haired woman gasped in surprise.

"How did that feel~" came the sexual sounding voice of Rip.

"Unbelievable."

"Well, well. Seems Huntress got out," Krysta said with a smile.

Huntress looked at Krysta with a big grin "Ja Liebe . . . do you vant to help me?" she purred.

Krysta smirked "Sure, why not?" she said, standing from the chair and walking over.

Huntress looked back at Felicity and moved up to her face with one hand still playing with her breasts. Leaning down, Huntress kissed Felicity roughly, forcing her tongue into Felicity's mouth as they both battled for dominance, as it seemed to be Felicity's favorite past time.

Krysta took to caressing Felicity's stomach and planted kisses down to her thigh then licking the whole way to her belly button. The teen made sure to do it to the other side as well before she started to caress Felicity's thighs and hips.

Felicity didn't know what to think of this because, while she was getting laid, she preferred being the dominate one. On the other hand, though, what they were doing to Felicity felt amazing to the deranged girl as she kissed Huntress back.

Huntress had stopped messing with Felicity's breasts and started running her finger's around her chest area. The youngest of the three still continued to caress Felicity's stomach and thigh region, planting kisses and licking her every few seconds.

Huntress finally broke the kiss and lightly licked the tip of Felicity's nose. "You taste delicious"

Before Felicity could respond, she gasped as finger quickly ran up her outer lips.

Krysta let out a chuckle and lowered her head in between Felicity's legs as she opened the red haired girl lips.

The raven haired woman proceeded to fondle Felicity's breast again.

The teen then leaned closer, sticking out her tongue and began circling her tongue around Felicity's clit.

"Wait!" Forcing back her growing arousal, Felicity pushed out Krysta and her probing tongue.

"Don't you think it's a little unfair to brutally fuck Rip with a knife and not let yourself get eaten?" Krysta asked.

"I don't mean _don't_ fuck me. I mean I want Rip, or Huntress in this instance, to do it."

Huntress stopped her fondling and looked up at Felicity.

"I'm not sure. You were very rough a minute ago…" She smiled dubiously. "Think it's only right if ve deny you something."

"Don't make me beg." Felicity said with a pleading look.

"Krysta~" Huntress put her hand behind Krysta's head and pushed her between Felicity's thighs.

"For fuck's sake…Rip Van Winkle, be my first!" Felicity screamed as a tongue ran along her outer lips.

Krysta and Huntress both shot bolt upright and stared at Felicity in shock.

"First? You're a virgin!" They exclaimed.

"Yes."

"But how did you know to…" Huntress asked.

"Years of hardcore porn and hentai." Felicity blushed in embarrassment. "So can you…"

Krysta went back to the chair and let Huntress take her spot.

"Can I vhat?" She flicked a finger against Felicity's inner thigh. "I don't know unless you tell me."

"Okay now you are just being cruel." Felicity rolled her eyes, but knew she wasn't going to get anywhere like this. "I'm only going to say this once. Once!" Felicity drew in a breath.

"FUCK ME, BANG ME, SCREW MY BRAINS OUT, EAT ME, MAKE ME YOUR VIXEN, STIR MY HONEYPOT, MUNCH MY PUSSY, AND DO MY LIKE IT'S 1999!"

"Vat?" Huntress jaw hung slack, the combined effects of multiple orgasms and Felicity's odd revelations too much for her. "Okay~"

Krysta let out a quick laugh "Please tell me you got that!"

Schrodinger walked out of the closet. "Of course!" he chirped.

"Good boy," Krysta said, patting his head.

Huntress looked at the two "You're lucky I'm out or Rip vould be freaking."

"I know but, I wanna remember this," Krysta said and added, "Plus Schrodinger may be in the body of a teenager but we all he know he's a prevert."

"True . . . now vhere vas I?" Huntress said and smirked as she looked back to Felicity, "Oh yes of course."

Schrodinger sat on Krysta's desk with the camera pointed at the two women on the bed.

Huntress got into the position Krysta was in and leaned her head down to Felicity womanhood, parting her folds. The raven haired beauty then stuck out her tongue and started circling Felicity's clit in a circular rotation.

Felicity let a low moan that sounded almost like a cat purring.

Huntress soon quickened her tongue motions as she had a finger lightly prodding the girl's entrance. Huntress started moving her finger around Felicity's entrance in a slow manor as her tongue quickened with each second.

Felicity was letting out moans of pure pleasure, feeling this wonderful sensation Huntress was giving her.

The blue eyed vampire then without warning shoved her finger inside of Felicity's wet pussy.

This caused the girl to gasp in surprise but was soon followed by moaning and light panting as the raven haired woman started moving her finger.

Huntress started to lightly bite and suck Felicity's clitoris as her finger kept moving faster with each pasting second.

Krysta and Schrodinger watched the two women as Krysta, unseen in her action, started rubbing her lower region that was protected by cloth. This whole show was making the teenage girl lustful and horny as she watched Huntress at her work.

Felicity was in a world of bliss at this moment and couldn't register most things except the sensations pulsing through her body.

Soon the older woman slid in another digit, still keeping her quick pace with her tongue and fingers.

The red eyed vampire wasn't prepared for the extra finger to enter and bucked her hips as she arched her back. Felicity was panting heavily now and her moaning increased as the sharp shooter's fingers and tongue kept getting quicker with each thrust.

Huntress then stopped and turned to the two by the desk "Oh Krysta do you haff anything I could use?" she purred.

Krysta had quickly stopped what she was doing and got out of the chair "Umm yea I got a dagger with a sheath on it, you could use the handle as a . . ." she trailed off and walked to her closet. Joey handed her a dagger that was fit snuggly into its sheath and walked over to Huntress "You better hurry before she snaps out of her daze."

Huntress made quick work and swiftly rammed the handle of the dagger into Felicity's pussy.

Felicity gasped at the suddenness of the handle being shoved into womanhood and bucked her hips at the shock wave of pleasure.

The raven haired vampire started moving the dagger, ramming it in and out at an even pace.

Felicity felt like she was going to lose it as the dagger thrust into her harder each time until she could feel it, her climax.

Huntress then went up to Felicity's breasts and bit down hard, breaking skin as she continued to ram the dagger into her.

That was Felicity's breaking point. "RIP!" she cried in pleasure as her juices covered the handle of the dagger.

Huntress slowly pulled out the dagger and licked the handle, cleaning what she could from it.

Felicity laid there panting as Huntress got off the bed, heading toward Krysta with a grin on her face.

Krysta once again stopped rubbing her crotch area and looked at Huntress "Umm Huntress what are you gonna do with that?"

"Oh you know." she responded and straddled the teen.

Krysta wanted to say something but was silenced by a pair of lips and a tongue invading her mouth with a taste of another woman's cum. The teen had to admit that Felicity's cum didn't taste bad and couldn't help but moan as Huntress's one hand started rubbing her crotch.

Krysta let out a gasp as she broke the kiss. "Hun-tress what are y-ou doing?" said the teen girl in between sharp breathes.

"Vell it's your turn ist it not?" Huntress purred into Krysta's ear.

That caused the green eyed girl to shiver as she let out a low moan.

Huntress rubbed harder with one hand as she crushed her lips down upon Krysta's roughly. The older woman then forced her tongue inside the teenager's mouth, exploring the unseen land. Soon Huntress once again broke the kiss, slowly climbing off the girl and going on her knees in front of Krysta's crotch.

"Now ve haff to remove this it's blocking me from you~" Huntress purred and unsheathed the dagger.

Krysta looked at the woman before her and then it clicked. "You cannot cut my underwear off! I don't have many, you know, and this is my favorite pair!"

Huntress gave a frown and put the dagger back into its sheath. "You are no fun," she said with a sigh.

"Hey I only have like four pairs left and these are the only ones clean, so cutting them is a no go," Krysta defended.

A grin spread across her face "Then I guess I'll take them off the hard vay." Huntress grabbed the top of Krysta's panties and yanked them off, throwing them aside.

This caused the teen to blush a deep red and look away, closing her eyes as she thought, "God I felt like those girls in the doujins I read!"

The sharp shooter didn't waste time and began to rub the younger girl's clitoris with nice slow motion. She rubbed farther down and grinned. "My, you dirty girl you vere playing vith yourself veren't you?" she teased.

The girls blush deepened. "Well umm yes I'm a hormonal teenager what do you expect?" Krysta then opened her eyes to see Schrodinger still there and still recording but the camera was on them now. "Sch-Schro! Stop no more recording!" she cried, embarrassed even more now.

"Nien Krysta, you told me to record everything," Schrodinger said with a smug look.

Krysta then felt something enter her sacred garden and gasped, looking down to see Huntress holding the sheath of the dagger.

"It's in~," she cooed and started moving the dagger slowly.

Krysta closed her eyes again and tilted her head back as quick breathes escaped from her lips. Moaning was soon heard slipping from the teenage girls lips as she tried to hold them in.

As Huntress moved the sheathed dagger faster, the Nazi woman began licking Krysta clit.

This caused the girl to spasm and start to shake with pleasure "Oh god," Krysta moaned loudly. After a few minutes flew by Krysta finally was at her peek and was about to release "I- I'm cumming!" the girl cried out.

The sharp shooter pulled the handle of the dagger out of Krysta and licked it.

Krysta then stood to her feet but was still a bit shaken as she tried to walk to the bed.

"Vhat are you doing?" asked the raven haired vampire.

"Letting Felicity go."

Huntress grabbed Krysta's left hand "Nien ve can keep her tied up und play vith her for a little vhile."

Krysta yanked her hand away from the other woman but to her dismay the ring came off. The teen girl went to grab the ring quickly but it was too late Ace was out now and like Krysta, naked.

The woman stretched and looked at Huntress then to Felicity "My, my you've been naughty girls," she purred.

Then Felicity spoke "Hey lady who was once Krysta but is now someone else can you let me go?"

Ace looked at Felicity again, looking her up and down "I'm Ace, in a way I'm Krysta but I'm not explaining any more than that." Ace walked over to Felicity and released her from her bondage. "You are a lovely creature I must admit."

Felicity grinned as she rubbed her wrists "Thanks, nice knockers. You look like you could be a character from Dragon Crown."

"38 double E, and they're natural," Ace replied and looked back at Huntress, "As for you I think Rip needs a little more time out, I haven't had a turn yet." With the snap of her fingers, Huntress fell unconscious but soon Rip was a wakening.

"Vhat happened?"

"Huntress was out and did bad things," Ace purred as she quickly grabbed Rip and pulled her close, "It's my turn to have some fun."

"Hey I still wanted Rip! I had to watch them fuck each other and it made me horny again!" Felicity cried in dismay.

Ace just smirked and said "Can you futa?"

Felicity's lips slowly formed a grin "Of course."

Rip looked between the two "Umm A-Ace vhat are you planning?" asked the worried vampire.

Ace looked at Rip "It's ok Rip. Felicity and I will take care of you, trust me you'll love it~." With another snap of her fingers Rip felt something hard pressed against her crotch.

The raven haired Nazi looked down to see something quite shocking, a penis and it was attached to the woman in front of her. Soon though Rip felt yet another hard thing near her ass as hands wrapped around and squeezed her breasts.

Ace then smiled at Rip and kissed her, forcing her tongue into the other woman's mouth. As Rip was distracted by the kiss, Ace rammed her newly formed penis into the woman hood of the tall vampire.

Rip gasped and broke from the kiss as she cried out in surprise.

Rip wasn't given any warning as Felicity's shadow made penis penetrated her ass.

Again the slender woman cried out as the feeling of pain and pleasure ran through her body.

Ace then began to move slowly, feeling Rip's walls tighten around her member.

Rip gripped Ace's shoulders as she could feel Felicity begin to move as well. Her head slowly leaned back as the two women were moving in and out of the Nazi vampire. Rip's breathing started to increase with Ace and Felicity's hands roamed her body, playing with her nipples and breasts.

Felicity and Ace started to move faster, all three women panting and moaning from this feeling that was coursing throughout their bodies.

Ace had started kissing and licking Rip's neck as her hand fondled Felicity's mounds of flesh. The witch's hips were moving faster and faster with each thrust into Rip's pussy.

Ace wasn't the only one moving faster, Felicity couldn't help but move them faster as the pleasure was amazing. The ginger girl was thrusting deeper and harder into Rip's ass as she groped and squeezed the other vampire's breast.

Rip was being over whelmed with pleasure as the two women rammed into her. Her mind was getting foggy and all thought was now gone. "Oh Gott ja! Härter! Schneller!" Rip screamed, her body starting to shake.

Ace smirked "As you wish little blue~"

Felicity didn't know too much German but she didn't need to in order to know what Rip was screaming for.

Both woman were moving their hips as fast as they could, slamming their cocks deep inside the older vampire.

The witch grinned as she kissed Rip's neck. "You seem to be getting tighter, Little Blue. Are you almost to your peak?"

Rip had her head now resting on Ace's shoulder as she spoke, "J-ja," was the only word she could manage. She began to moan louder as Felicity's one hand played with her nipple and the other toyed with her clit.

Felicity licked and bit Rip's neck as Ace sucked on the other side, giving Rip a big hickey.

"You two are driving me cra-zy!" The sharp shooter replied letting out another moan.

Felicity and Ace were soon joining Rip in her cries of pleasure as they began to moan as well.

Ace ran her long finger nails across Felicity's neck as the other hand caressed Rip's back.

Felicity was coming to her peck and by what she could feel so was Rip. The ginger had never tried this trick out on anyone yet and the sensation it was giving her way amazing.

Soon Ace was starting to feel like she was going to explode as Rip's walls tighten with each second.

Rip at the moment was shaking her hips with the other two "I can't hold it any long!" she cried.

"I'm at my limit," Felicity groaned.

"I'm gonna cum," moaned Ace.

Rip cried out as she released her pussy juices causing Felicity and Ace to unload their thick, hot semen into her ass and pussy.

With that the three stood there for a few seconds taking in the smell of sweat, sex, and blood.

Then with a snap of fingers, Ace's penis was gone "That was quite fun Little Blue, we should do it again sometime." she said with a wink. The witch then kissed the sharp shooter before putting the ring back on and her body morphed back into Krysta's.

Felicity made her shadow penis disappear as she wrapped her arms around Rip's waist "I'll have to agree with her on this one~" she purred.

Krysta snapped back to reality "What happened?" the young teen looked to see a tired Rip and a Felicity cuddling Rip from behind.

Felicity looked at Krysta. "Oh some lady named Ace got out."

The teen looked around, worried, but found nothing really to worry about before yawning. "Man I'm beat"

Rip nodded her head as to say she agreed before she too yawned.

Krysta looked at Felicity "Hey you gonna stay for a little longer or are you leaving?"

"Not sure but I sure as hell don't mind staying for a little while," replied Felicity.

Krysta grinned "Well let's gets some sleep so we don't tire out poor Rippy more then she is."

The trio crawled into bed, Rip still in the middle. They didn't bother getting under the drenched covers, their heads barely hitting the pillows before consciousness left them.

"I'm going to make so much money off this." Schrodinger whispered. He stopped recording and put the camera down on the desk.

Vincent manifested himself beside Schrodinger and sat on the desk's other half. "Looks that way," he pointed at the camera, "but isn't it a bad idea to upload a porno featuring real life futanari, vampires, witches, and Nazis onto the internet?"

"I sell it all in-house so nothing leaffs the base. Ve've got a thousand soldiers here who don't get nearly as much shore leaff as they used to, so porn passes the time, und since I'm the only provider I can charge outrageous prices."

They shared a chortle at that, which gradually died out until a content silence settled between them while they watched the woman, albeit the magic of the moment was mired by Felicity's snoring.

Begrudgingly, Vincent pushed himself off the desk and grabbed Felicity's scarf. "I think it's about time we be off."

Schrodinger cocked his head to the side. "You vant to give them time alone?"

"No, I mean time for Felicity and me to get back to our reality." He shook Felicity's scarf over his open palm until a silver disk with a glowing green button in the center fell out. "Thank god Doc slipped this on her before she came here."

Vincent draped the scarf over his daughter before picking her up in a fireman's carry. "Odds are I won't see you again, but it's been fun, Schrodinger."

"Same here, Vincent. Und if you do come back, bring your Rip und Schrodinger along for the ride. I could use another camera man."

Vincent chuckled. "Same here." His finger ghosted over the green button. "And when you guys finally fight Alucard, kick his ass for us."

Schrodinger didn't have time to respond as Vincent pressed the button and was whisked away with an anticlimactic blorp sound.

Schrodinger let out a sigh and, after picking up his camera, made for the door until he saw Rip getting frisky in her sleep.

The neko snapped open his video camera and hit record. "Time for take two."

...

* * *

**Wolf: Sorry for any errors in continuinity, but this lemon actually began before the end of Millennium's New Cat, so this has had a lot of revisions.**

**Felicity: Who cares? I got a lemon with Rip for once! Hallelujah!**

**Krysta: She's still my Rip.**

**Ace: But we're willing to share~**

**Rip: Why do I put up with them?**

**Felicity: You love us :3**

**Wolf: She has a point, Rip.**

**Pointy: Hey, what happened to round 2, ladies? I wouldn't mind writing another~**

**Rip: AH! *runs off while Krysta and Felicity give chase***

**Wolf and pointy: Thanks for reading!**

**Schrodinger: And you can get this entire lemon on DVD for only $19.99!**


End file.
